


Don't go jogging in the middle of winter.

by lobsterparty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Sick Victor, Sick Victor Nikiforov, Sick!Victor, Sickfic, VictUuri, Victuri, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, sickvictor, victor coughing, victor fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 05:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobsterparty/pseuds/lobsterparty
Summary: Victor goes for a jog in the middle of Russian winter and comes back and has caught a cold. Good thing mother hen Yuuri is here to save the day !!





	Don't go jogging in the middle of winter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Victuuri fanfic I've written, hope you enjoy :-)

The winter sun shined softly through the closed blinds, not adding much warmth the bedroom. Yuuri yawned as he rolled over, only to find that the spot where his fiancé normally sleeps, is empty. The sheets on that side are cold, meaning he must have been gone for a while.

Checking his bedside clock, he read the time as 7:00am. _Victor probably just went on a run,_ Yuuri thinks fondly, remember how much of a morning person the older man is.

Shuffling out of bed the dark-haired man is met by the cold he was shielded from by his blankets. He decided to slip on one of his old warm hoodies and a pair of leopard print slippers, (a gift from Christophe), as he lazily made his way to the kitchen to brew some coffee.

While the pot boils, Yuuri clicked on his phone and checked the weather app to see what Victor would be running in. Not surprisingly, with how cold it seems to be inside, the outside temperature is -2 C. _I hope he wore warm clothes;_ the Japanese man wondered as he pours two cups of coffee, adding milk to his fiancé’s mug. 

All worries of Victor’s running gear dissipate as he remembers that Victor grew up in these cold Russian temperatures. He would know the proper attire to wear. 

As if to prove his point wrong however, Victor came bounding inside cheerfully wearing a simple tee-shirt and trackpants. His jumper was tied around his waist, not doing much but warming up bout an inch of his abdomen.

“Good morning, Yuuri!” Victor happily sing-songed, untying his jumper from his waist and throwing at the couch as he bounced into the kitchen. His cheeks and red were tinted red from the cold, and his silver hair was blown askew.

“How was your run, sweetie?” Yuuri asked, handing Victor’s mug to him, “it’s really cold this morning, are you sure wearing that top was enough?” He worried his lip as he cups victor’s cheek with one hand, the other man leaning softly into it. _He’s really warm,_ Yuuri noted.

“Yeah,” Victor chuckled fondly at his love’s concern, “I only took my jumper off near the end, I got really hot.” He sipped his coffee, sighing in contentment. Yuuri let out a deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding, and Victor chuckled again at his fiancé’s caring nature. 

As the older man left the kitchen to take off his joggers, he called out from the hallway, “How did you sleep? I didn’t wake you, did I?” 

Yuuri smiled as he made his way over to the couch and sat down, careful not to spill his coffee. “No, you didn’t, 私の愛*. I slept really well, although I was quite col-“ the sound of multiple sneezes cut him off. “Victor are you okay?” Yuuri’s worries resurfaced. _Did he catch a cold? Would the symptoms show so soon?_

“I’m fine darling,” Victor reassured as he walked from the halfway and into the lounge room. He sounded a bit stuffy, which was concerning his partner. Yuuri didn’t fully believe him, but didn’t press the issue as victor sat down on the couch and snuggled into him. He continued to sip the rest of his coffee, making sure to look for any other signs that he could’ve caught a cold.

Once Victor seemed to get comfortable on the couch, Yuuri leaned down and softly kissed his head, which was pressed against his neck. “You’re still really warm Vitenka, are you sure you’re feeling okay?” He should have cooled down by now, especially in weather like this. The younger man also noticed that Victor’s cheeks and nose were still flushed red.

Victor seemed to shiver in response and mumbled, “mm fine, just a bit cold.” This was followed up with three sneezes and a soft cough, contradicting his statement. 

Yuuri decided that Victor wasn’t going to admit that he was sick, or even just feeling under the weather. This didn’t surprise him as Victor did this most times when he’s sick. He would deny it up to the last minute when he either throws up or passes out. 

As frustrating as it is, Yuuri couldn’t be too mad, that’s just how some people deal with sickness. He also had the advantage if being Victor so long that he knew how to deal with the situation.

Victor curled up and buried his head further into Yuuri’s neck. His forehead that was pressed against his fiancé’s skin was almost as if it was a mini heater, which was not a good sign. “It’s really co- Heutschh” Victor cut himself off with his own strong sneeze. His sneezing then dissolved into a harsh coughing fit. “Ugh, болит” he groaned, and sniffled, putting a hand to his throat in pain. 

Yuuri shushed him softly, grabbing the box of tissues and handing it to the older man. “Ah, sweetie, you’re not doing so well, huh?” he cooed sympathetically. Victor whimpered, sniffling as he curled further into his partner. His shivering had increased, and as much as Yuuri was aware that putting a blanket on victor would only raise his temperature, he couldn’t sit by as his love continued to shiver at his side. 

He gently got up, much to the whimpering protest of Victor, and made his way to the laundry to grab the biggest blanket they had. When heading back to the loungeroom he heard Victor coughing again and decided to make a quick stop at the kitchen. 

“Yuuuuri…” Victor groaned, sounding even more congested than before. He was curled up in a ball in the middle of the couch, rubbing his already red nose with a tissue.  
“I’m here my love,” Yuuri soothed as he walked in carrying a big blanket, a cold compress pack, thermometer and cold medicine. Sitting on the couch he wrapped the blanket around Victor’s shivering form. The sick man snuggled into it immediately, thankful for the warmth. 

Yuuri brushed his partner’s silver colored fringe as he gently placed the cold compress on his too-warm forehead. He placed the thermometer in his mouth and got up to get some water for Victor to take with the medicine while he waited for the results. 

Returning, he placed the glass on the coffee table in front of them, turning his attention back to his sick fiancé. Yuuri removed the thermometer from his mouth and Victor quickly turned away and coughed harshly into the blanket. He seemed to have been holding it in.

Yuuri clucked his tongue, the thermometer read 38.5 C, not good, but not too high. Placing the small medical device on the coffee table, he picked up the cold medicine and cup of water. He handed it to Victor. “Here sweetie, take this,” he coaxed as Victor took the medicine and water thankfully, trying to swallow them quickly before he was forced to cough again.

“Thank you, любить,” Victor whispered, his throat hoarse and sore from the coughing. As Yuuri got comfortable on the couch, he wrapped his arm around his bundled fiancé and leaned his head on his shoulder. 

Yuuri sat that stroking Victor hair softly, listening as the older man’s breathing began to even out. 

“Rest now, my love” Yuuri whispered, careful not to wake him, and pressed a kissed onto the top of his head. Victor gave a soft snore in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitions:  
> 私の愛 – my love  
> болит – hurts  
> любить - love


End file.
